


From souls to dreams

by GwendolynD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynD/pseuds/GwendolynD





	From souls to dreams

**Title:**   From souls to dreams  
 **Author:**  [](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/profile)[ **gwendolynd**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/)    
 **Genre:** Gen  
Pairing/Characters **:** Cas, Dean  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:**   489 **  
** **Spoilers:** S4 ****  
Disclaimer : I own nothing.   
  
[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[ **spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)    Prompt: Soulless  
  
~~~~~~~~

I was appointed Dean Winchester the day he was born. He quickly became my life; the way it always does for great and dedicated Guardians. I did my job night in and night out, fighting the sleeper demons –the Night Terrors--away from his slumber so I was the one escorting his soul from his sleeping body to areas of imagination. It was a rare occasion that the Night Terrors bested me to carry his soul off to the lands where nightmares are lived.

I watched him grow, knew him so completely that I could spend the days creating relevant dreamscapes to let his soul explore. Sometimes after a harsh day, I would let my creativity rest and give him the simplest of dreams to please him. Other times, I had to create harsh truths to help him understand his waking world. It was not one of my proudest moments when I had created an alternate future for him. One that could have been a possibility had he gone rushing off to find John on his own, instead of getting his brother to stand by his side. I do not wish to recall the details.

It was horrible, yes; but it was not a nightmare. Even though my duty as a Guardian is to assist him in deciphering the world in a relaxing place, sometimes more immediate matters need help. Helping Dean figure out how he felt about Sam joining him on hunting for the long run allowed weeks, if not months, of time to build the right world. However, when he makes snap decisions about the next day before resting, I have needed to make the point more obvious, make it stick out.

Night Terrors on the other hand, always prey on your worst. Attributes, fears, relationships—anything. Their goal is to make a situation so hopeless, so horrible that the person’s grief carries into waking hours. That it carries so deep that they can’t handle it, don’t want to, or they handle it in a completely inappropriate manner.

Of course, the humans don’t always remember their dreams, in fact very few do once they wake, but the feelings the Guardians have helped them unearth come through. The gut instinct kicks in. Logic, common sense—whatever you may call it.

The worst time I ever had, was after I’d been granted the power to pull him from Hell. I knew I’d be most needed then, but I was called for another duty. Heaven was in panic. I worked my days, and through the nights, watching in vain as the Night Terrors would come as Dean slept and drag his soul back into Hell for the night. I had to watch as he fought to deal with it, unable to help. 

It was the worst time of my career, but now as I wait for Dean to fall into unconsciousness, I know that I will not leave him again.

  


~~~~~~~~  
  
[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)   Prompt Table master post  [ **HERE.** ](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html) ****

**** ~~~~~~~~

 


End file.
